Journey through Battleschool
by Slafar Dersho
Summary: Rating for crudity and language. -devil horns- A clumsy, but smart boy named Scott undertakes his jounrey to Battle School. (the first chapter ends abrubtly, so i will write more)
1. To Battleschool

A/N: this is my first fic testing it out so help me out by r&r. This 'fic is about a kids not so pleasant journey and battle school. Slowgoin at first but don't abondon me :-). Humor/crudity, but no slash. ;-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott sat on the shuttle with a sick feeling in his stomach because of the disorientation of low gravity. He looked around and saw that many of the other kids were dealing with this better than he was.  
  
"Hey! Look at this idiot! He looks like he's gonna barf all over the poor kid sitting next to him!" shouted one of the other boys pointing at Scott.  
  
Scott couldn't stop the inevitable, so he turned and threw up all over the kid that was still rambling on. The boy sitting next to Scott looked to see what the commotion was and laughed hysterically at the once arrogant, now gross, wet, mess of vomit floating around the cabin of the shuttle.  
  
"Hey, nice job handling that situation, kid," said the "poor boy", "My name is Bart, whats yours?"  
  
"Scott, but i don't really have the stomach to talk right now as you can see," he shot a glance at the arrogant kid having trouble cleaning himself up.  
  
Bart took a hankerchief out of his pocket and threw it to him with a twisted look on his face.  
  
The shuttle finally docked at the massive battle school in earths orbit and the students started filing out with Scott bringing up the rear. As he was stepping out of the hatch, he failed to notice the "Please Watch Your Step" sign above. He stumbled down a few stairs and squashed Bart who was just ahead of him. The kid in front of Bart turned his attention to Scott's fallen friend and absentmindedly walked into the student in front, causing a domino effect. It finally ended when a stocky kid stumbled into the launch commander who fell flat on his face.  
  
He stumbled to his feet and straightened his hat, then started shouting angrily "What the hell just happened?! Whoever the klutz is that started this, they're gonna sleep in the furnace chamber tonight!!!"  
  
They all walked for awhile longer with the commander grumbling in the front of the line not noticing that the back of his neatly pressed pants were ripped. All the students were trying not to laugh in fear of being punished.  
  
They finally reached the barracks; Scott was the first one to go in. He fumbled around in the darkness and found what he thought was the light switch, but was really the circuit breaker. The entire room shorted out in an explosion of glass and light. 


	2. Getting Better

Scott was getting sick of being made fun of for his clumsiness. He decided that he should at least try and make some more friends seeing how he only has one, and that was Bart. He also decided that he could gain friends by impressing people with his skill of tactics in the military.  
  
Scott got off his bed and headed off to the game room so he could try and meet a friend but he had trouble opening the door of the barracks so he could get out. He stood there for a minute trying to figure out how to open the door; for he was never told how to open them from the inside. Finally, a blonde haired kid had to show him that there was a pad where you placed your hand to open the door. Scott smiled with embarrassment and the blonde haired rolled his eyes.  
  
He was amazed at how big the school was, but the one thing he couldn't understand was that it sloped up in front of him and in back. He finally came to the game room where only a few kids were standing around a game that involved moving a fleet of ships around and engaging the other player's fleet in battle to win.  
  
"Hey look! It's the fat kid that destroyed one of the barracks. They say that this place is almost indestructible but I guess it's not Scott proof!" said one who had long black hair. They all laughed at this comment. "Why don't you come over here and face me in this game, but I doubt you'll get far against me," he said.  
  
"Alright," said Scott a little hesitant at first, but he stepped up to the console and waited for the game to start.  
  
The holographic display appeared and Scott immediately started moving his ships in strange tactics that none of the other boys had ever seen before. He engaged the other kid's fleet in a matter of minutes and demolished them effortlessly.  
  
He looked at Scott with eyes wide in surprise. "How the hell did you do that?!?!?!?!"  
  
Scott grinned with pride as he explained his tactics and why they worked. The other kids just listened in shock.  
  
Scott left the game room with a sense of pride with him. Maybe he'll get a little respect now that he proved himself. Not with brawn but with his mind. Life at battle school for Scott was getting a little better. 


End file.
